The present invention relates to a battery snap for use in an electric device for connecting a battery.
A variety of mobile electric appliances are known and widely in use. These mobile electric appliances commonly use dry batteries for power supply, and have battery snaps for fastening the batteries.
Conventionally, the hot and neutral wires in electric appliances are directly soldered to the battery snap thereof. This connecting method is complicated to complete, and the wires may be disconnected from the battery snap easily when stretched. Further, because the tin solder may be oxidized easily, the conductivity of the battery snap will be affected.